Family Bonds
by Alinelina
Summary: Jack's past catches up with him when he gets a visitor from Seattle.   J/S,M/L
1. Chapter 1

_Characters borrowed from both Stargate and Dark Angel for a story I wrote a while ago, I do not own them, only the writing. _

_This is my first posted story, reviews would be appreciated. Thanks._

**A Crossover between Stargate SG1 and Dark Angel**

"Chevron 7 locked." The all too familiar kawosh sound followed, indicating that the artificial wormhole was opened.

"SG1, you have a go" Colonel Jack O'Neill saluted General Hammond, who had just given the command, and followed the rest of his team through the stargate. This was just a routine mission. The SVU plane that had been dispatched had shown no indication of any life form on P3X98K so the Colonel was not looking forward to the boring two days they were to stay there, their only role, to double check that it was safe for a scientists team to search the area for mineral deposits.

Colonel O'Neill looked over at the fellow members of his team. There was Daniel Jackson, or Danny-Boy, or Space Monkey, or whatever he felt like calling him at the time. Daniel was the archaeologist and linguist of the team. Looking at him he had the classic geeky schoolboy appearance and thinking about it, if it wasn't for his ability with a gun, Jack would have said that he acted like the classic geeky schoolboy as well. Although Jack was several years older than Daniel, he still considered the guy as his best friend.

Next was Teal'c. The only alien member of SG1, in fact the only alien member of the SGC. He was a Jaffa, a warrior and another of Jack's firm friends. He trusted them both with his life and a few of his many secrets, that its self said a lot about them, because Jack was not one to trust people very easily, in fact there was only one other person that he trusted as deeply as those two, that was the forth member of his team.

He wouldn't even admit to himself that his feeling went further than a close friendship for his 2IC. Major Samantha Carter was beautiful, a genius, a scientist, the woman of his heart, worthy of much more than him. In another time and place he might have tried to win her heart but she was 10 years younger than him and as they were part of the same team, it was against regulations for them to be together. But still lately, they had become a lot closer, confiding in each other, and flirting outrageously, but that was usual.

He sighed and began issuing orders, wishing silently that something interesting would happen that week.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, on the other side of America

"Logan, this better have been important"

Logan smiled inwardly as the brunette beauty walked though his door. She was dressed up, showing even more than usual of her perfect figure. She was angry but all that did was make her look even more beautiful to Logan.

"Well?" She snapped, breaking Logan out of his thoughts.

He spun around and typed just a few keys before spinning around and facing Max again. Grinning he said.

"I found Jack"

"You found Jack?" Her voice had gone soft as she sat down, her thoughts returning to her childhood at Manticore. Jack was an X2; nowhere near as advanced as the X5 series but better than your average soldier none the less. Jack had been like a father figure to her after going through all of the training himself. He couldn't stop the training but he could sneak in treats to make them easier to bear. She in turn had given him a name, making him the only non-X5 to have one. It had been an honour indeed.

***FLASHBACK***

"X2-713, do you really think that there's something out there?"

"I know there is, I've been there. I was on missions but from interacting with them I know that there is more than just following orders. They might lead dirty lives but at least they have choices."

"Zack is talking about escaping tonight. Will you come?"

"They will send out teams to look for you. I will be of more use here. But I can promise you that on my next mission, I won't return."

"Thank-you, for everything… Jack"

"Jack eh? I can live with that"

***END FLASH BACK***

"He helped us escape and I never saw him again… Where is he?"

"An ex US Air-Force base in Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs"

"Employee or captive?"

"Employee, Colonel Jack O'Neill… Max he works on a top security base, called the 'Stargate' Program. He 2IC of the base and Commanding Officer of a team called SG1. You may have a little trouble getting a hold of him. I know that you'll contact him, but be careful alright." His voice lowers here, "I don't want to lose you again"

"I'll be alright Logan, I just gotta see him… Hey, look after my job for me, I'll see OC, but she may need a little, 'evidence' to support her alligations."

"I'll take care of it, oh, and before I forget, here's your plane ticket, call me and I'll get you a return one when you need it. There's a passport and money and files on Jack as well as a few of his colleagues as well."

"Thanks Logan, I owe you one, I'd give you a hug but…" She stopped, the thought of the virus on the front of her mind.

"Yeah." Logan looks down, "Good luck Max, and take care."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank-you to those who reviewed. This is a story I started many years ago and the first I have published, hopefully I can take some of your comments on board and review my own writing before publishing._

* * *

The mission finished without a hitch and SG1, the top team of the SGC, returned home.

They debriefed and had their medical and then were allowed to leave, to return the next day. He had to catch up on the ever-mounting pile of paper work. As 2IC of the base he had his fair share of paperwork, but as he was the leader of SG1 and continually going on missions, he didn't have lots of time for it and the time he did have, he didn't really feel like wasting on paper work. Nevertheless, it was there and he had to do it.

After he had wrestled though the paperwork for the day, he decided to head down to the gym for a workout before he headed home. As most people had headed off of the base for the night, the gym was empty to the Colonel's delight. He had reframed from using too many of his fighting capabilities to avoid people from asking questions, but he still liked to brush up on his skills every now and again.

Being the 2IC of the base now showed its perks, he walked up to the security camera and disabled it before pulling out his personal punching bag he kept hidden in one of the storerooms he managed the paperwork for.

"Ah, sweet relief" He thought. The bag seemed not to move as ha made his way around the bag, repeating his punches with a speed he would have fun explaining to anyone watching on film. He didn't take too long, it may have raised questions about the downtime on the camera if he had, but he had certainly worked up a sweat by the time he was packing up the bag. He felt guilty. The very least he could share his custom weighted bag with Teal'c, but he didn't want answer the question of why such a heavy bag had received a workout before being given to the big jaffa.

He finished up, cleaned-up and headed home. He got there and suddenly all of his senses went onto top alert. He had the gut feeling that somebody was there. He took his time when looking around, his keen eyes seeing more than most, but after a moment concluded that he was mistaken. However he didn't sleep well that night and people noticed it when he arrived at work the next day.

He made his way to the briefing room to check in with the general.

"Colonel! I know you wanted to get that paperwork finished but did you get any sleep last night?"

"Morning General. I don't think I did get any sleep. Don't worry it wasn't the paperwork. I do know when to take a break, unlike other people," he grinned as Carter walked up.

"For once I think that I can say that you're the one that needs the early morning caffeine fix instead of me," Carter laughed as she waited for him.

"I just had that uneasy feeling that somebody was watching me last night and that just didn't result in a good nights sleep sir." He said returning to the General.

"Very well Colonel, just get some sleep, you're no use to me dead, dismissed"

"Aye, aye sir" he said with a salute before turning on his heels and following Carter to the cafeteria for a strong coffee.

* * *

Max looked at the fence that surrounded the mountain. She had slipped passed Jack's house last night but had decided against confronting him because as soon as she saw him a wave of emotion had flooded her. She had decided that she would wait until she calmed down before dropping in and saying hello. She had noticed him becoming aware of somebody's presence and was impressed, anyone else would not have noticed it and this confirmed the felling that this man was Jack.

Now that she had calmed down, she couldn't be bothered waiting any longer and she was also curious about the SGC. Logan hadn't exactly been able to tell her much about the facility and this sparked her interest as much as the fact that Jack worked there, as she was sure that he wouldn't work just anywhere. Plus according to the file that Logan had given to her there was a genius scientist on his team and secretly she desired that Jack's teammate would be able to cure her virus that prevents her from touching Logan.

But no, she was thinking too far ahead of herself, she scolded. Concentrate on the next step, getting inside of the complex. She resolved that the easiest way to do this was to allow her to get caught and then fight off her captives, once she was inside. Smiling, that's what she proceeded to do.

She leapt the fence and dodged the guards on perimeter duty. It wouldn't do to go injuring or maiming them if she was to try and convince the brass running the show that she wasn't there to be a threat. She made her way into the building and pulled out her lock picking kit to open a service door. Her 'carelessness' at taking so long to open a comparitively unassuming door allowed two patrolling guards to spot her.

"Oy, you! What do you think you're doing there?"

Max's eyes opened wide and she made to dart off.

"Freeze!"

She froze, less from the guards asking her to and more from hearing the distinct sound of the automatic weapons safety clicking off.

The guards moved up and handcuffed her. That was the hard part over with. She had never considered herself an actor but fighting two guards with her hands handcuffed behind her back was what she had been trained for and in compassion, cinch.

She waited until the guards had radioed control, to alert them that they had captured an intruder. They were quiet considerately taking her to what she thought to be a more central point of the complex. OK, now to find the people Logan had given her the reports on.

Without warning she jumped slightly, bringing up her two legs to connect with the security's heads only hard enough to knock them down and momentarily stun them. This gave her all the time that she needed to jump up out of view. She jumped, bringing the handcuffs in front of her and then slipped her arms over a nearby pole, and pulled snapping the handcuffs and successfully freeing her hands. Although she knew that the place would be swarming with security guards in just a few moments the cat part of her couldn't help but play a little.

"You guys really need to learn that girl power is much more stronger than you male weaklings" She taunted her sound giving them the direction of her position. She ran and jumped, again out of sight. She fought to control the playful side of her as more guards filed in. These were professional soldiers not just the average thugs that she dealt with periodically when she went on "errands" for Logan.

She called out again, her voice still taunting but a little more serious in what she had to say. "But because I'm a nice girl if I can talk to Colonel Jack O'Neill I'll come out quietly. She jumped again, this time onto pole that ran along the high ceiling, she crept along making the most of the shadows. With her supersonic hearing she could hear a male voice radioing her request to control. She smiled as soon after she could here a PA system in the distance echoing her request.

...

_Please Review_


End file.
